the_preyingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Preying (season 1)
On September 20, 2014, the series was created and picked up for a 13-episode first season. Filming began on September 20, 2014, and wrapped on TBA, 2014. Cast *This season consisted of 13 episodes. *'Daniel Ross, John Connell, Ava Ross, Jake McDonald, Ashley Ross, Hanson Montague, Sarah Adams-Connell, Kacey Mitchell, Aaron Ross, Ariel Ross,' and Andy Ross 'were present for all episodes. Starring *'Daniel Ross - The series’ main protagonist and a former insurance agent who will stop at nothing to protect his group and his family. He is a good leader, positive, and a caring man. (1 episode) *'John Connell' - The series’ main antagonist and a former assigned assassin. Connell is secretly watching Daniel’s group, whom are residing in the woods, in the comfort of an undisclosed location, while performing heinous acts on his and other groups. (1 episode) *'Ava Ross' - A former nurse who is married to Daniel and the mother of their four children. She is steadfast, but weak when it comes down to making hard decisions. She refuses to use weapons. (1 episode) *'Jake McDonald' - The former partner and best friend of Daniel. He is the co-leader of their group, but has hardened due to the loss of his wife and unborn child at the world’s end. He is a skilled marksman. (1 episode) *'Ashley Ross' - The 21-year old, oldest daughter of Daniel and Ava. She is a smart, strong girl who fights for what she wants. She has experience in archery due to being on the team in high school, and carries around a bow and arrow to protect her family. (1 episode) *'Hanson Montague' - The adviser of John prior to apocalypse. He is a sneaky, manipulative man who is John’s closest friend. His weapon of choice is a gun. (1 episode) *'Sarah Adams-Connell' - Wife of John and his partner-in-crime. She is ruthless and considers herself to be the most powerful woman alive. Her weapon of choice is a knife. (1 episode) *'Kassandra "Kacey" Mitchell - '''A 37-year old widow who lost her husband at the hands of a malicious group immediately following the apocalypse. She is a member of Daniel's group who is reserved, yet a fierce survivor. Her weapon of choice is a rifle. '(1 episode)' *'Aaron Ross''' - The 18-year old son of Daniel and Ava. He is an unmotivated, former gamer who continues to struggle to adapt without electricity and water, and continues to lose his sanity. He does not like weapons. (1 episode) *'Ariel Ross' - The 14-year old daughter of Daniel and Ava. She is an intelligent, bookworm prior to the apocalypse and struggles to deal with the use of needing a weapon at all times. She is timid, shy, and awkward. (1 episode) *'Andrew "Andy" Ross' - The 8-year old son of Daniel and Ava. He is the most difficult child to handle, as he has failed to adapt to the world’s end, and refuses to touch a weapon or eat. (1 episode) Recurring *'Duke Ross' - The 75-year old father of Daniel and grandfather to his four children. A WWII Veteran, Duke has excellent survival skills and is a proficient marksman, but prefers not to use weapons. He is in the early stages of Parkinson’s Disease. (1 episode) *'Marie Adams' - The younger, soft-spoken sister of Sarah. She is kind and smart, but usually keeps to herself due to her sister’s constant verbal abuse. (1 episode) *'Eleanor "Elle" Adams' - The spoiled 18-year old daughter of John and Sarah. She struggles to adapt to the world’s end, now separated from the things she loved, making her now uneasy. (1 episode) *'Cole Sanchez' - A recent high-school graduate who hoped to attend UCLA and become a doctor, but subsequently lost his family and friends following the world’s end, and joined John’s group for protection. He does not use weapons. (1 episode) *'Mike Lewis' - The jealous associate of John in his group. He wants to damage John in any way he can, but struggles to do so due to his unrequited love for Sarah. *'Ronald "Ron" Howard' - A dirty cop pre-apocalypse who has adjusted to the world’s end. He is the “enforcer” of John’s group. *'Bentley Davis' - A wandering survivor who walks throughout the woods in the hopes of finding his girlfriend who comes across one of the groups. *'Mel Brooks' - A cold-hearted, Iraq veteran who has joined forces with John. He suffers from PTSD. *'Jase Wilson' - A talkative and loyal member to John. His weapon of choice is a sword, as he specializes in decapitations. *'Lauren Barr' - The girlfriend of Bentley, whom is still looking for her. Since the world’s end, she has joined one of the group - opposite of the one Bentley did. Episodes 'Episode 1x01: Pilot' *The series begins with Daniel Ross, a 39-year old insurance agent waking up early in the morning pre-acopalypse. He kisses his wife good morning, and heads downstairs for family breakfast. His wife Ava makes them breakfast, as she is a housewife, and their four kids: Ashley, a college student who prepares to leave for her senior year of college in a week, Aaron, a high-school senior, Ariel a high-school freshman, and Andy, a third-grade student. Daniel heads to work and meets up with his partner and longtime best friend, Jake. They talk about their personal lives, and Jake mentions that his wife is expecting once again, having miscarried once. They celebrate and decide to inivte Jake over for dinner to announce the news to Daniel's family. After they are eating and Jake prepares to leave, a large explosion is heard outside. Jake checks it out, and finds the majority of the neighborhood on fire, and says that they've all got to leave now, and Daniel rushes into their poolhouse and rescues his father, Duke, and they all leave in the family van, headed for Jake's house. They arrive at Jake's house to find his car in the driveway and his large bag of weapons right behind the car. He looks inside and just as he prepares to enter, looking for his pregnant wife, the house catches on fire and screams are heard inside. Daniel tells Jake they've got to leave and hurries Jake back into the van, and says they've got to find a shelter, and Daniel mentions that he knows an underground location they can stay in for the time being. The group arrives there, and they set up shop, with Daniel's youngest son, Andy silent. *We are introduced to John Connell, who is living in a gated community with his ruthless, fiery wife Sarah, her younger sister Marie, and their daughter, Elle. John mentions that he knows what is going on, as he had a part in it, but will not disclose what is going on, but merely that their area will have nothing done to it, which happens to be true. They receive a knock on their door from Hanson, John's close ally and friend. Hanson mentions that he had decided to leave his wife behind this morning, and when he went to his house, she was gone and took the kids with her, leaving their status unknown. John welcomes him to stay there, alongside Cole Sanchez, a classmate and former friend to Elle, whom she had bullied their senior year of high school, much to Elle's dismay. John mentions to her that they can't just turn anybody away, and that he has many plans that will leave them to survive and rebuild society. *Several days pass, and Daniel's group resurface aboveground. Daniel mentions that they have supplies to set-up in the forest, much to Ava's dismay, as she is fearful of camping. They say upcamp and cook dinner, to which Daniel says that they've got to formulate a plan on what to do. Jake says that the plan is simple: survive. Daniel agrees, but that they still need to learn how to use weapons correctly in case they need to, as people will take a turn for the worse now that the world is ended. Ava is shown comforting her son, Andy, who still refuses to talk, and now, won't eat either. Ava asks to talk to Daniel, and he puts Jake on watch of everyone, as well as Ashley. They walk off, and Ava says, "I'm worried about the kids, not Ashley of course, but the other three have something that need sfixing immediately, I need fixing. If we want to survive this, we're gonna have to change and learn things that not everybody knows. Andy won't even eat, and we both know he's not going to want to touch a gun. Ariel, she's smart, but she's not street smart, she panics easily. Aaron, he's not gonna adjust from video games and junk food 24/7 to shooting a gun or living without electricity. I'm not gonna have the strength to deal with loss, so you're gonna have to teach us all how to survive. Your dad.. we have to make sure he survives as long as possible." Daniel hugs Ava and says, "Nothing's gonna happen, we're gonna survive this, nobody will come after us. We're all gonna make it through this together, survive as a group, live as a family." They walk back to the group, and Ashley asks if everything is okay, and Daniel assures that things are fine. Aaron looks up at his father and shouts, "Things are NOT fine! The world is ended, there's no electricity, there's no showers, there's no water, there's no shelter, it's just us and the harsh elements, dad. We're not safe anywhere out here, we need to find a place that isn't completely destroyed, there has to be something." Daniel tells the group to get some sleep, and that in the morning they'll head out onto the roads and find a few cars. *John is shown with his group, now talking to his best friend, Hanson, on what their plan is. Hanson asks John, "Who is that man you keep looking at in the forest camera?" John laughs and says that it is Daniel, an old childhood friend who betrayed him twenty years ago by stealing Ava away. Hanson asks what John's plan is, and John replies with, "Make him pay, him and his entire group will feel my wrath and know who I am soon enough." Hanson laughs and the two men drink, with Sarah irritantly looking on, now joined by her daughter, Elle. Elle says, "What is he doing now?" and Sarah replies, "Drinking as usual darling. Alcohol is a nasty thing. That's what fuels his power. Hatred is what fuells mine, and hatred alone. Hatred for everyone and everything, and now, you're just like me." Elle calls her mother a bitch, and Sarah walks away with a wide smile on her face, with Elle clearly angered. Sarah passes her younger sister Marie, and tells her to stop being so lazy and make her something to eat, to which Marie hurries to do. Cole Sanchez sees this and offers to help Marie, but she quietley says, "No thank you." Elle looks on, clearly annoyed and walks out of the room. *The next day begins, and Daniel's group is shown setting off for the road, with Daniel's father, Duke Duke struggling behind. A vehicle drives past them and shoots at their feet, with Daniel ordering everyone into the woods, with Duke falling into the grass. Hanson is shown walking out of the car, and orders Cole to drag Duke into the car. Cole does so, and Hanson drives off, taking Duke with him. Daniel and his group return to the road and see that Duke is gone, and Daniel breaks down on the side of the road, with Jake ordering him to get up, as they will save Duke. Jake finds two cars and hotwires them, both containing full tanks of gas with two containers in the trunks. He tosses Daniel a thing of keys and tells him to follow the car, and Daniel takes Ava, Aaron, and Andy, while Jake takes Ashley, Aaron, and Ariel. The groups follow each other and see that Hanson's car is taking an exit into Sacramento, but quickly lose them, and they decide to stop at a convient store to gather food and supplies. Shortly after they enter, they come across a woman named Kacey, who continues wailing due to the loss of her husband and children. After noticing the group, Kacey pulls a rifle on the group and asks who they are. *Hanson and Cole arrive back at the gated community, which is revealed to be in a Sacramento forest, and drag Duke out of the car. He continues his muffled shouting until they take the bag off of his head. He reaches for his bag to realize he dropped it, and now is without his necessary medication. He angrily looks at Hanson and spits on him, demanding that he be let go immediately, angering Hanson enough to pull a gun on Duke. However, Cole steps in front of Duke and speaks to Hanson, "This isn't the way John would do it, and this isn't the humane thing to do anything. Let the man be, he's already here, just let him go and take him to see John." Duke nods at Cole and Hanson takes him to John. Duke is shocked and recognizes John and says, "You're behind this? But why?" John says, "Oh Mr. Ross, I'm behind all of this." as the episode ends. *'Guest Stars: '''Duke Ross, Marie Adams, Elle Adams, Kacey Mitchell, & Cole Sanchez 'Episode 1x02: Safety''' *New survivors come across both groups, and a decision has to be made to ensure safety. *The episode begins with Daniel's group being held at gunpoint by Kacey. Jake orders Kacey to put the rifle down, as they don't want to hurt her. Kacey maintains her stance and says, "That's what the last group said, the ones that killed my husband." Daniel approaches Kacey and she loads her gun, ordering him to stay back, or she'll shoot. Ashley pulls out her bow and arrow, and threatens Kacey, asking her to cooperate maturely. Daniel approaches Kacey again and crouches down next to her. He says, "I'm sorry about your husband, Kacey. Somebody just abducted my father, and now we're short on supplies so we're here to collect. You're welcome to join us, you're not gonna make it very far alone, the security here isn't anything." Kacey refuses to leave, stating that she refuses to leave her husband. She asks them to collect what they need to and then to leave her alone. Daniel tells the group to collect some food, knives, guns, whatever they can find that can kill if necessary. Kacey begins monitoring the group, and Ava grabs a necklace on the counter that she likes, but is quickly stopped by Kacey, who angrily grabs the necklace. Ava backs away and says, "Was it his?" Kacey nods and begins crying. Ava looks at Ariel and Andy, who are merely staring at Kacey. Ava leads them towards the food isle and tells them to grab some snacks. Daniel and Jake begin to grab weapons, and Jake says, "Danny, we have to take her with us. She's not gonna make it alone, nobody can at this rate." Daniel shakes his head and responds, "She doesn't want our help, we're not gonna force it upon her. Just grab what we'll need and let's get out of here." *John is shown drinking in his office while writing letters. Hanson interrupts and shouts, "John, we've got a new recruit." John rushes outside and sees a wounded man and Marie and Cole rush outside to get him on the gurney. John orders them to stop and asks the man his name, and Cole shoves John out of the way, saying they've got no time for protocol. John and Hanson stand outside, and John says, "That boy will get what's coming to him later this evening, he doesn't defy my order, not ever." Hanson smiles and asks if he can deliver the punishment, but John shuts him down, saying that hew prefers to hand out the punishments. Hanson asks what they'll do with Duke, and John says that he will be held as bait, while they need to gather more information on this "new arrival" and if he is safe to keep or not. They both head inside, and Marie is shown running down the hallway carrying a needle, and accidentally runs into Sarah. Sarah smacks Marie and calls her an idiot, ordering her to get back to the man and Cole, and stop screwing around. Marie runs back into the operating room, and Cole notices her face. He asks what happened, and Marie says that she doesn't have time, and to just help her. They continue to help the man while Sarah is shown walking down the hall with a smirk on her face, saying that Marie is too stupid to save the guy.